Envy Cat Walk
Envy Cat Walk (エンヴィキャットウォーク) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Tohma. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Double Lariat. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Speed, impatience, corruption. A violent rush of dazzling images envelop the world and turn it upside down. When Tohma's accelerating song finds you in the Rhythm Game, you'll need nimble reactions to keep up."'' Liriche Giapponese=旧ネオン街　三番通り　路地裏猫　欲情論理 パラノイア　振り向かせたい　夜ごと飾るNail 体裁 美貌　理想　奪い合い？ 恋の Bandit Song 強引　Fallin'　さあ尻尾で誘惑の美 類似運命　本能相違　鱗粉で媚び売りの好意 「そばにいて？」 下らない誓い　キミに捧ぐ啓示 変装気味　Gimme グロスに混ぜる媚薬　偽装 秘密の嘘を知って　LuLa-LiLa Pay me 不安な Twinkle Venus 踊れ　妖艶なFlow 終末の夜を買い込んで 運命の糸でキミを試すの　Again… 愛ゆえに キャットダンス Baby 愛に従順で聡明に 誘えミザリィ　恋の有罪迷宮 相対ヒステリカ　情の成す無条件に 盲目のアイロニー 覆うクラクション　洗脳包囲 香水の雨にFanfare 真夜中の不純な期待　刺激　流れ出す 咲かないロリポップ Night Light　愛の証明を 「麻酔を打ったシナリオなんて、もう。」 双生　相愛　独占欲　潜在的順応 Smoke & Love & Love 盲信癖　逸楽　感染症 どうか、幸せで。 How many? ブラックアウト　Envy 帰り去った月の嘘に 焦がれ慕う等身大の想い　Without U 純情のステージで　トドメ刺す生存美 もう終わりにしよ？ もし世界が消えて、私も消えて そしたらアナタの所有権も消え去って それじゃ底まで愛してから棄てるわ。 アダムとイヴに始まり、此処で終わる さあ、禁断の果実　今。 キャットダンス Baby 愛に従順で聡明に 誘えミザリィ　恋の有罪迷宮 恋愛依存したこの部屋で二人 朝を迎えよう。|-|Romaji=kyuu NEON gai sanban doori rojiura neko yokujou ronri PARANOIA furimukasetai yogoto kazaru NAIL teisai bibou risou ubaiai? koi no BANDIT SONG gouin FALLIN' saa shippo de yuuwaku no bi ruiji unmei honnou soui rinpun de kobiuri no koui "sobe ni ite?" kudaranai chikai kimi ni sasagu keiji hensou gimi GIMME GLOSS ni mazeru biyaku gisou himitsu no uso o shitte LuLa-LiLa PAY ME fuan na TWINKLE VENUS odore youen na FLOW shuumatsu no yoru o kaikonde unmei no ito de kimi o tamesu no AGAIN... ai yue ni CAT DANCE BABY ai ni juujun de soumei ni izanae MISERY koi no yuuzai meikyuu soutai HYSTERICA jou no nasu mujouken ni moumoku no IRONY oou KLAXON sennou houi kousui no ame ni FANFARE mayonaka no fujun na kitai shigeki nagaredasu sakanai LOLLIPOP NIGHT LIGHT ai no shoumei o "masui o utta SCENARIO nante, mou." sousei souai dokusenyoku senzaiteki junnou SMOKE & LOVE & LOVE moushinheki itsuraku kansenshou douka, shiawase de. HOW MANY? BLACKOUT ENVY kaeri satta tsuki no uso ni kogare shitau toushindai no omoi WITHOUT U junjou no STAGE de todome sasu seizenbi mou owari ni shiyo? moshi sekai ga kiete, watashi mo kiete soshitara anata no shoyuuken mo kiesatte sore ja soko made aishite kara suteru wa. ADAM to EVE ni hajimari, koko de owaru saa, kindan no kajitsu ima. CAT DANCE BABY ai ni juujun de soumei ni izanae MISERY koi no yuuzai meikyuu renai izon shita kono heya de futari asa o mukaeyou.|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Old Neon Town, 3rd St, a prowling alley cat, the logic of passion Paranoia, I want to turn heads with my nails done up every night Looks, beauty, perfection--is it all a rat race? A love Bandit Song Forcefully fallin' you had me at that beautiful tail Similar fates but conflicting instincts currying favor with butterfly wings "Be with me?" A worthless promise, a revelation for you I feel like going incognito, gimme a love potion lip gloss, in disguise Finding out the secret lie, LuLa-LiLaPay me Dance, my anxious Twinkle Venus, dance with the bewitching flow Buy up the last night I test you with the thread of fate, again... For love Cat dance, baby, be a wise servant to love Tempting misery, love's guilty labyrinth Relative hysteria, unconditional passion Blind irony The smothering klaxons form a brainwash siege Fanfare to a rain of perfume Impure expectations in the night stimulating, swept away Unblooming lollipop, night light offering proof of love "I'm so sick of the anesthetic scenario" Twins, soul mates, selfish love, adaptation Smoke & Love & Love Blind faith, hendonism, contagion I hope you find happiness How many? Black out envy by the lie of the vanished moon Stirred up life-sized desire, without U On naivety's stage, existential beauty skills Can we end this now? If the world vanished, if I vanished And if your ownership vanished I'd toss you away after loving you deeply Starting with Adam and Eve, ending here And now, the Forbidden Fruit Cat dance, baby, be a wise servant to love Tempting misery, love's guilty labyrinth In this room where we were addicted to love Let's greet the dawn Video 【Hatsune Miku】 Envy Catwalk 【Project DIVA F 2nd】【English Subs】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】エンヴィキャットウォーク【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011